Acts in the Play
by purrpickle
Summary: A collection of Usagi/Haruka stories that is now more of a serial story with a rating change. Obviously contains shoujo ai/yuri, but has Het as well. And there will be no more Mamoru bashing! After seven years, updates. Thanks for waiting! XD
1. A Crashing Occurrence

**PLEASE READ NEW AN**: Phew. Got rid of the stupid Mamoru bashing. And the cheesy ramblings. Anyway! The first seven chapters of this story were written when I was twelve to fourteen. I shudder at some of them, but I've decided I'm not going change one bit (even the glaring spelling grammar errors or the bad mistakes) because this really was the first thing I posted on FFNet. It's part of my history. After I stopped pairing Usagi up with every male I could think of (you should SEE how horrible they are! I pull out my old notebooks and shudder so much I lose weight. And yet the idea of transcribing them word for word seems awfully intriguiging. Maybe I shall do that and present it as a collection! Ooh, I'm getting excited!), the first shoujo ai pairing I ever dreamed about and fell in love with, was Usagi/Haruka. Actually, it was Serena/Haruka, but same diff'. So yes, please don't judge the story on just the writing of the first chapters! In seven years, I've lost some talent, gained it back in other places, and have a more jaded view of the world. Frankly put, I'm not as innocent as I was when I wrote the first seven. Then, I'd never been in love. I just wrote how I imagined it to be like.

Old Cropped AN: Hello everyone! For a while now, I have liked the concept of the Usagi/Haruka coupling in the Sailor Moon universe, so here is my contribution to the fanfiction world. What I have here are acts or scenes, I guess you could say, of Haruka and Usagi interacting. The chapters (or stories) range from light and playful to romantic, and even one lemon.

Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find the urge to review so compelling, please do so. Thanks. ^_^ Oh yeah, if you notice the changing writing styles, some of these stories were written before others, so if you were wondering (or about to wonder), that's why.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Acts in the Play

by Utena_Anthy-Antics

(Oh yeah, and my penname had been that at the time. But I can't remember if the dashes and underscore are supposed to be there... At least, not one of each. I think I screwed it up. Ah well.)

* * *

Just as I rounded the corner, I felt a hard body hitting mine. Instantly, strong arms wrapped around me and held me close, stopping my fall. With my hands splayed on their chest, I looked up slowly, concentrating on catching my breath.

A slightly jaunty smile was playing on plush, full lips, and dancing dark blue eyes were framed by full lashes.

"So now you're running into ME, is it?"

I fought a blush and stepped away from the strong embrace. Rubbing my arms, I looked down and kicked my foot. "You know how it is. One day it's someone, the next, someone else. I have an agenda, you know," I joked.

Arms crossed, and the dancing blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Yeah? Is that so?"

I squared my chin and stared defiantly back, "Yeah. That's so."

A dark blonde eyebrow raised, "Ahh…I see. It's the new rage. That explains it."

I furrowed my brow suspiciously, "Explains what?"

"Oh, you know. Why girls such as yourself," upturned lips turned into a teasing smile, "throw themselves at me. And me, thinking it was my good-looks."

I punched a broad shoulder and scowled playfully, "Oh…you."

"Me what?"

"You know."

"No I don't. Enlighten me."

"You. Is all."

"But me what?"

"You don't stop, do you?"

An infuriating smile swung on the full lips, "No. Stop what?"

I threw up my hands. "Ugh! I'm leaving. Goodbye." I started walking away when a big hand wrapped around my arm, stopping me.

"Don't leave. We were just getting somewhere."

I looked up for a few seconds and then hmphed. Looking up through my lashes, I said, "You know, we're standing in the middle of the sidewalk talking about you. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

A hard shake of the head made a dirty blonde hair flop around, "Actually, no. It's a common occurrence.

"So, where were you going in such a hurry? It had to be something important for you to be running like that."

To repeat, "Actually, no. It's a common occurrence. You know me. I'm always in a hurry." Smiling, I continued, taking the warm hand off of my arm, "It's just school…"

My eyes widened. School! I had totally forgotten! How could I do that!? Jumping away from the warm contact, I hastily bowed and said, "Gomen, but I have to go! See you later!"

And I was out of there, leaving behind widened eyes staring at my retreating back.

***

Haruka hmphed, watching the younger girl make a hasty retreat. School. Poor girl, it's already, she checked her watch, 8:45. Her eyes widened, Oh no! I'm late! Sheesh, Usagi, you must be rubbing off on me.

And so, Haruka took off after Usagi, following her lead, thought they both went to different schools.

***

That day, two people were late for their class, and each had to stand outside of the classroom holding two buckets of water for an hour. So there!

***************

I really like the 'So there!' part, don't you? Anyway, I wrote this particular piece in 7th grade. So long ago, huh? Anyway, please review, thanks!


	2. The Dance

            "Ano, Haruka-san?"

            "Hai?"

            "Will you dance with me?"

            Smiling rakishly, Haruka turned from where she gazed out, over the terrace of the balcony, and to the younger girl in front of her. Smiling down at the blonde, she arched an eyebrow, and was rewarded when the girl blushed.

            "Well…Mamoru-kun…I mean Mamo-chan," Haruka noted the slip but let it be, "is dancing with Michiru-san, and I was wondering…" She trailed off.

            "Yes?" Haruka prompted, loving the embarrassed flush that traveled over her face, "What is it?"

            "I was wondering if we could dance like we did at Edwards' party; but this time I'm not drunk! God," she shook her head, her color rising even more, "That was so embarrassing!"

            "That it was. Of course, Odango Attama, I'll dance with you. It'll be my pleasure." Holding out her hand, she grinned when Usagi took it and led her out to the dance floor, a song just beginning to start.

            "You now," she murmured huskily as she started to lead, "You're a natural at this. Where did you learn to waltz?"

            "Well," Usagi started, twirling in time with Haruka's help, "I did take lessons –briefly- when I was younger. Though," she paused again as she moved away, brought back by Haruka's strong arms, "that was cut short because of…other business. The people who ran the school were looking for a 'Tsuki-no-Hime, and it was a matter of time before the enemy came. So I guess my lessons were short lived."

            Haruka nodded, an impish grin gracing her lips. Her blue eyes were twinkling as she leaned in and whispered, "Were you that 'Moon Princess'?" her breath just tickling Usagi's ear, causing her to tremble and falter a step.

            "Wha-what?" Usagi asked, her eyes slightly wide and big as she stared into Haruka's gaze.

            "I said," Haruka leaned in again flirtatiously, her eyes dancing as she, this time, brought her lips dangerously close to Usagi's as she brought her in for a dance step, "are you the 'Tsuki-no-Hime'? After all," she moved away, just shy of contact, her voice no less husky, "you're certainly beautiful enough to be one."

            "You, you really think so?" Usagi whispered, moving as she was told by Haruka's lead, her mind far away. Looking up into her eyes, Usagi let her barriers fall, pure doubt shining in the blue depths and making them glisten.

            Her eyes widening, Haruka almost stopped dancing as she saw all the scars the younger girl unknowingly lay open for her, her damaged soul shining through.

            "Who did this to you!" she asked almost harshly, her eyes flashing as she squeezed Usagi's hand in her grasp.

            "Did what?" Usagi asked, confused, almost alarmed at Haruka's fierce expression.

            Softening her face, Haruka said softly, bringing her hand up from Usagi's waist, caressing her cheek, "Who scarred you so badly you can't believe the truth?" Looking into Usagi's slowly tearing eyes, Haruka sighed, dropping her hand. Noticing the beginning of the end of the waltz, she grabbed her waist again, bringing her closer as the song denoted.

            "Usagi," she murmured, looking down at the silent blonde in her arms, a soft smile on her lips. "Usagi. Look at me. You. Are. Beautiful."

            Then, in the final twirl of the song, Haruka abruptly grabbed Usagi and brought her closer, murmuring, "You're not alone," and kissed her gently, her lips lingering. Looking into Usagi's shocked eyes, she silenced her by slightly shaking her and smiling jauntily, her eyes sad.

            "Remember that."

            And she left Usagi there, out on the dance floor, moving past Michiru and Mamoru, still finishing their second dance. She went back to her place at the balcony, feeling that Usagi would avoid her for a while. Smiling, she shook her head. She was fine with that.


	3. Sunset on the Beach

            "You're Sailor Uranus, aren't you?"

            Haruka turned to look at the girl beside her as they sat on the low wall separating the beach proper from the parking lot, the colors of the sunset reflecting off the other's features. Leaning back slightly, bracing herself with her knees, she sighed, shaking a bang away. Seeing Usagi's pointed face looking at her, her expression blank, Haruka finally nodded.

            "You and Michiru-san."

            "Hai." Haruka nodded again.

            Usagi nodded, silent. Averting her gaze from Haruka's – Haruka ached to turn her head back, to have her smile, to have her do anything!

            Finally turning back, Usagi asked quietly, her eyes hooded, disguised, "Were you serious when you said I was beautiful?"

            "Of course!" Haruka blurted out, and then amended herself. Whispering slightly, her eyes flashed as she tried to give her point to Usagi, "Odango Attama, you can't be anything but. It's true. The truth."

            Usagi stared at her for a second, her shoulders slumped, her eyes tearing. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. A lone tear trailed down her cheek.

            "You know, Haruka-san," she whispered brokenly, "I'm the Moon Princess. Tsuki-no-Hime. Sailor Moon. I'm over 1,000 years old. I'm engaged to a man I don't even like. I have a future already set out for me, duties I must embrace. I have no time to be an ordinary girl…" Her voice lowering even more, Usagi slowly turned to Haruka, full sobbing tears running down her face and shaking her body.

            "I cannot…even love…the person I…love." Burying her head into her hands, Usagi sat there, rocking back and forth, sliding down the wall to the sand below, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them fiercely.

            Haruka stared at the girl blindly for a second, and then blinked, raking back her bangs nervously. Finally sliding down, she knelt on the dry sand and ever so slowly opened her arms and encircled Usagi in her embrace.

            "God, Usagi…I'm here. Always have. I'm here," she murmured, hugging her tightly, barely noticing that the last rays of sunshine was sinking into the ocean.

            Usagi moved closer, snuggling in her embrace, untangling herself and wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist, her head on her breast, hearing her heartbeat.

            Offering herself up, Haruka tightened her arms around Usagi's small body, bringing her even closer.

            Lifting her tear stained face up, Usagi slowly searched her face. Haruka smiled warmly, and then, to her surprise, Usagi leaned up and offered her lips to her.

            Taking them with a moan, Haruka deepened it, tangling her fingers in the nape of Usagi's hair, letting down her 'odangos', her hair cascading down around them.

            She asked entrance to Usagi's mouth, and, when getting it, slowly explored, helped along by Usagi's tongue.

            As they finally separated, needing air, the sun fully set, bathing both of them in near darkness, both of their eyes glowing.

            Haruka slowly leaned in and kissed Usagi's tears away, her hands slowly massaging Usagi's thin shoulders, shifting as Usagi's own hands roamed over Haruka's everywhere.

            They kissed again, fervently, desperately enjoying the last few moments together before Destiny interfered.

            All Haruka wanted to do was freeze time. And she prayed in her heart for it to do so, to grant them all the time in the world.


	4. Love

Okay, this chapter is a LEMON!!! If you'd rather not read this, then please go to the next chapter, I don't mind. Just trying to let you know; thanks. ^_^

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            As she pressed closer to me, my shirt cast off in the corner and no bed covers to separate us, I moaned at the feel of silky skin on my own. Reaching out, I traced her lips with my thumb and shivered with pleasure as she licked it, bringing it into her mouth.

            Suddenly pulling back, I hastily tore off my underwear, eager for the first molding of skin on skin.

            Above me, her arms bracing her, she gazed into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me, slowly lowering her body onto mine. Locking my arms around her waist, I opened my legs wider to give her more access, and then moaned hotly into her mouth as her molten heat caressed mine.

            She froze for a second, ripping away her mouth to breath raggedly; and then attacked me, her tongue thrusting in-between my lips. She started to move atop me, her hips thrusting into mine.

            As our wetness slicked together, she clutched my hair between her fingers as I traveled down her arching neck and jaw, sucking at the skin I found. We could not help gasping and making guttural noised through clenched teeth and locked lips as feelings coursed through our bodies.

            Thrusting up, I slid my throbbing clit against hers over and over again, losing myself in her wetness and heat, spreading my legs wider and wider as she did hers to grind even harder. Sweat slicking our skin, we slid along each other even easier, building up pleasure inside.

            Suddenly, without even noticing her movements, I felt two of her fingers entering me, another added after a second. Pumping her hand, I gasped and roughly rolled over so I was on top, her fingers still buried deeply inside me. Not slowing our speed at all, I slid an arm down her body and thrust into her with no warning other than biting down onto her bottom lip.

            She screamed into my mouth, her walls clenching around my hand, throbbing. As she convulsed, honey pouring over my intruding digits, she did not slow down the thrusting into me, pounding harder and faster. Grinding into her hand, the feel of her own orgasm pushed me over the edge, and I too screamed into her lips as I shuddered on top of her, mind-blowing passion and pleasure all I could feel or think.

            Dropping limply on top of her, I rolled slightly off as not to crush her as I fought to catch my breath. I lay there quietly, reveling in the closeness of our bodies and receding of passion.

            As our last act of free-will, she crawled on top of me, her head snuggling under my chin, and I cradled her against me, softly kissing the top of her head.

            We drifted off asleep, lulled by each other's slow, even breathing; I relaxed in the aura of contentedness she gave off, and I pulled her even tighter against me as I felt her love wrap even tighter around my heart.

            Usagi…I love you.


	5. Another Trip, Stumble and Fall

            Walking up the temple steps, Haruka stopped at the threshold and paused, taking a deep breath. Looking up, she gazed at the cherry blossoms swirling overhead and watched as the crows circled. Shaking her hair free, she closed her eyes, opened them and walked in, slipping off her shoes.

            "Sorry I'm late," she announced as she walked in the meeting room. Taking her usual spot leaning against the wall by the door, she surveyed the occupants with sharp eyes.

            Rei nodded, raising her hand so everyone's attention was on her. Clearing her throat, she nodded to Luna who sat by her feet and started, "To begin our Senshi meeting today, Luna has something she wants to address."

            Sighing inwardly, Haruka looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. Letting her mind wander, she unconsciously thought about her Kitten, and, as her eyes came to rest on Mamoru, she balled her hands into her fists and mentally snarled.

            "Aahh!! I'm so sorry for being late…! Waugh!"

            In a nano-second, Haruka suddenly found herself holding a bundle of girl named Usagi, having jumped forward right when Usagi tripped, stopping her from landing on her face. Tightening her arms, she chuckled lightly and straightened up, steadying the other girl as she said teasingly, "Hey, Odango, I think we oughtta stop meeting like this! Especially since," she lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear her, sobering her eyes, "we have a lot of time later."

            She smiled when Usagi blushed, still not totally used to the playful side of Haruka as she had explained to her once after she had asked why Usagi blushed all the time. Making a show of pushing away, Usagi laughed and smiled back, her eyes dancing. 

            "Yeah," she started, leaning close to Haruka as if to tell a secret; Haruka played along by furrowing her brow and nodding her head seriously as she bent down to listen to what Usag had to say: "If Mamo-chan ever found out…? No!" Usagi gasped, mock terror crossing her face,

            "What if Michiru-san found out!?"

            "Okay! Okay! That's enough, Usagi-chan. I accept your apology; now please sit down," Rei said over the small chuckles in the background, even from Mamoru and Michiru.

            Shaking her head, Haruka sat down next to Usagi, discreetly touching her thigh to Usagi's so the Inner Senshi would not see. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mamoru and Michiru doing the same thing.

            Letting herself drink in the image of her lover as she watched Luna start to recite her speech, Haruka smirked and leaned in to whisper in Usagi's ear, "Look at them. I think it was a good idea to tell them about us."

            Usagi nodded, smiling, turning her head to look at Haruka, "I told you I had a hunch."

            Haruka smiled broadly, ruffling Usagi's hair, "Hai, that yah did. Who'dve thunk both of us, our couples, would hook up?"

            "Blind luck," Usagi quipped.

            "Yeah… Blind luck," Haruka whispered, letting the love she always felt around Usagi shine through her eyes.

            "Hey! You two! Pay attention!"

            "Hai, Sensai!" Haruka and Usagi chorused, looked at each other and laughed, breaking Luna's classroom hold over everyone.


	6. The Seduction...Well...The TRIED Seducti...

            Relaxing comfortingly in the warm bath water, Haruka languidly cradled Usagi to her, lazily tracing the undersides of her breasts as Usagi leaned back, her head in the crook of Haruka's neck. Usagi smiled happily and she 'mm'd', stretching out her legs to prop them aside Haruka's.

            "What?" Haruka inquired softly, looking down at Usagi's contented face, smiling.

            The younger girl opened her eyelids slowly, gazing up at her with semi-closed eyes, a warm smile gracing her lips. As Haruka leaned down to steal them softly, Usagi 'mm'd' again when they parted, "This."

            "This, what?" Haruka teased, reaching up to tweak Usagi's nipples, causing her to arch her back and give an 'oh' of surprise. Splashing her, Usagi grinned up at her and mock-pouted,

            "It's not fair. I can't reach you!"

            "Good. That's the way I like it."

            Oh you!"

            Kissing her deeply, Haruka slowly licked her lips, drawing her tongue down her jaw and neck, going to great lengths to twist her body so she could reach the slightly laid down girl. As she felt Usagi's hand reach up to tangle with her damp hair, her hands roamed around Usagi's body, touching and caressing.

            Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the doorbell rang, and they froze, separating with groans of regret.

            "No…" Haruka whispered, willing to ignore it as she kissed Usagi again, but the bell rang again.

            "Haruka," Usagi whispered, pulling away. "Haruka," she said again as she slowly untangled herself from Haruka who slightly resisted, "I'll answer the door while you get…"

            "Decent?" Haruka supplied as she gave Usagi puppy-dog eyes, secretly loving the view Usagi was giving her as she wrapped a towel around herself, but the effect was ruined when the bell rang yet again. 

            "Shut up!" she yelled to the person at the door, exasperated.

            Usagi giggled softly, patted Haruka's head, turned to go, turned back, kissed Haruka soundly, and hurried to throw on some sweat clothes. Haruka could hear her running to the door of her penthouse.

            Shaking her head despondently, she slowly hoisted herself up, letting the water out, sadly watching it go. Damn you, she thought good-naturedly to the person at the door, why'd you have to come NOW?

            Moving out of the bathroom, she entered her bedroom, pushing back a wet bang. Grabbing the first thing she saw, she put it on, and then chuckled at her reflection in the mirror. Seeing that she had out on her good dress shirt, she rolled up her sleeves and unbuttoned the first two buttons. Having a pair of boxers on underneath, she smiled devilishly as an absolutely horrid idea dawned on her.

            Hurrying over to Michiru's make-up table, Haruka thanked her Mom that she had forced her to learn how to put make-up on as she was growing up. Applying a deep red lipstick to her lips, she put mascara and blush on, deciding to forgo eye shadow. Finally blow-drying her hair clean, she brushed it out and slathered gel on, totally randomly running her fingers through, making it sexily messy. For a final touch, she put red nail polish on.

            Looking in the mirror at the final product, Haruka smiled evilly, placed a slutty pout on her lips and started for the living room where she could hear the voices of all the Senshi…

            As she rounded the corner, she paused, listening for the right opening in the conversation to make her entrance.

            "I don't know why Haruka's taking so long; I guess I could go check on her…"

            Hearing Usagi's words, Haruka smiled and chuckled softly. As she heard Usagi getting up from the couch, she stepped into the room, draping herself against the doorway, thrusting out her 'attributes'. "No need for that, now. I'm here," she purred.

            She watched as everyone's jaws dropped, and, for special effect, inhaled deeply. Insanely giggling mentally, she schooled her features and licked her lips. Sauntering over and situating herself between Mamoru and Ami, she leaned onto Mamoru's strong shoulder, affectively sitting on his lap. Watching as he turned ten interesting shades of red, she tweaked his collar, leaning in to whisper into his ear, playing with the hair on his nape; she was acutely aware of all the eyes on her, especially one pair that was incredulous, jealous, and heated. 

            "Mamoru-kun…it's hot in here, isn't it?" Her fingers danced over the skin his shirt allowed to be seen. Thrusting her chest into his face, she especially enjoyed his strangled noise as he tried to push her away.

            This was TOO fun.

            Leaning in, she was just about to kiss him for good measure…when she was brutally pulled back by her left ear. Falling onto the ground, she yelped as Usagi loomed over her; to her side Mamoru made a hasty retreat far, far away.

            "WHAT do you think you are doing??" Usagi demanded; Haruka would have laughed any other time she had seen Usagi wearing sweat clothes 4 sizes too big, but she smiled sheepishly.

            "Having fun?" she asked, sending the room into nervous giggles as Usagi's eyes flamed.

            "And what, may I ask, was your reason??"

            "To have fun?" Haruka asked again, rubbing her ear, "You know, that hurt…"

            "Good!" Usagi snapped, all her outwardly signs screaming 'angry', but her eyes danced. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and she laughed, shaking her head at Haruka's antics. "Haruka, sometimes you are so juvenile, you're just plain scary. But…I think…" she laughed, "this was one of your best.

            "C'mon, join us properly now."

            Nodding, Haruka smiled broadly as she accepted Usagi's offered hand, and squeezed it gently. Going back to the spot Mamoru had been, she flopped down, nodded at Mamoru who nodded back, still slightly red, and turned to Ami. "Sorry, Ami-chan, if I scared you."

            Ami shook her head, smiled warmly at the older girl and said, "That's okay. It was funny."

            Haruka nodded, laughing as she caught Usagi's eye and winked.

            Usagi blushed in return.


	7. Ice Cream and Charm

            "Oy there! Usagi-chan!"

            Looking over where she sat with Usagi, Haruka smiled as she saw a young girl the same age as Usagi with shoulder length brown hair and a red bow. As she looked back at Usagi, she watched as the blonde brightened, setting down her spoonful of ice cream and energetically waving.

            "Naru-chan! Hello!"

            Naru sat down next to Usagi who made space for her, and hugged her tightly, "Usagi-chan! I haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been?" Finally noticing Haruka, her blue eyes widened, a sly smile graced her lips, and she nudged Usagi's side.

            "Who's he?" Naru whispered into Usagi's ear, and only Haruka's keen hearing let her hear it.

            As a huge blush engulfed Usagi's face, Haruka laughed softly to herself and continued to sip her coffee, content to just let Usagi handle it.

            "Uhm…well…" Usagi cleared her throat, brushing a bang away. "You see..Naru-chan…Ah! You tell her!" Usagi directed towards Haruka who couldn't help chuckling out loud and set down the cup of coffee in her hand. 

            Directing her gaze onto Naru, Haruka smiled and raked back her bangs, "Hello there; I'm Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand, and when Naru took it, raised her hand slowly to her lips and kissed it softly.

            A high blush appeared on Naru's cheeks and, when Haruka released her hand, she brought it to her chest, hearts appearing in her eyes.

            "Hey!" Usagi protested, slightly hitting Haruka's shoulder, "Stop charming my friends!"

            Haruka smiled softly, grabbed Usagi's hands in her own and looked deeply into her eyes. Leaning forward, Haruka gently captured the blonde's lips, trying to convey all the love she had for her…also likcing off some of the leftover ice cream on her skin. Moving back, she grinned at Usagi's dazed look, and murmured, 

            "Mmm…ice cream flavor. One of my favorites."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            I should probably end my stories with another chapter of the Senshi finding out, but I don't know how to do that. If anyone has any ideas, please help me out. Thanks. Goodbye now, and I hope you liked it. ^_^


	8. Secret Meeting

AN: Oh my God, is this a new chapter!? Yes, yes it is. I swear, I don't know where this came from. I was reading through all the different synopses for my stories, and POW! story idea. Very shocking. Seeing as it's been almost exactly _seven years_ since I posted the first seven chapters! Two more days, and there you go. Seven years exactly.

And yes, like time, my writing style definately changed. I'm a little disappointed with that, but I hope you like it anyway.

Also, please note: from now on, even though this story has predominantly been in Haruka's point of view, I'll be switching back and forth between different characters as the story progresses and calls for it. Kay? Kay. Now enjoy!

* * *

Usagi smiled at the woman across the booth from her. Cerulean eyes met hers and Michiru smiled back. "You ready for this, Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked her.

Resting her chin onto the palm of her hand and gazing at the table in thought, Usagi looked up and nodded. "Yeah…" she sighed, "If we keep this secret much longer, I'm afraid we're going to get caught into some sort of scandalous position. It's better if we tell them face to face."

Michiru nodded. Reaching out to take the younger girl's unoccupied hand into both of her own, she squeezed it softly. "Actually," she admitted, "I don't know who Luna and the others will be more upset with."

"Probably Usagi and I," a smooth voice interrupted them, and Mamoru sat down next to his girlfriend. "Hey," he greeted properly, giving Michiru a quick kiss on the cheek and Usagi a smile. "So - oh. Thank you." The dark haired man accepted the menu the waitress handed to him. He continued, "Where's Haruka-san?"

Usagi pouted. "She texted me earlier telling me that they needed her to stay later than normal to test out some new car parts for the race coming up." She took a violent bite of a biscuit to augment her disappointment. While she whole heartedly supported all of Haruka's interests, it was sometimes hard to find enough time to spend together. Especially since she and Haruka were still hiding their relationship. However… "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we wait until Haruka gets here?" Michiru sipped at her green tea.

"I could text her to see what she thinks…?"

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," Mamoru piped up, still scanning the menu. "As long as you're the one doing the asking, I doubt she'd care exactly how we tell the others." One corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Dear, what are you smiling at?" Michiru turned her attention towards him, touching his arm.

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, blue eyes meeting Usagi's for a second, "Oh, nothing much. It's just Usagi has a way of… Making Haruka-san go along with whatever she wants."

Michiru smirked back at him. "You mean, she's whipped."

"Exactly."

"Hey!" Interrupting the two across from her, Usagi hurriedly swallowed the big bite of food she had been chewing on. She shook her head fiercely, waving her arms in the air for good measure, the rest of the biscuit she had been eating flinging crumbs off in every direction. "Haruka's not whipped! She agrees with what I want to do because she wants to do them too. I don't have to-to punish her!"

Mamoru and Michiru stared at her, blinked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, don't ever, ha ha, change, Usagi-chan," Mamoru chuckled.

Michiru reached out and patted Usagi on the head, her hand shaking with the force of the giggles she was trying to hold back. She started to say something, but couldn't get it out. So instead, the turquoise haired girl leaned her back against Mamoru's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist to try and stop the laughter that way.

Incredibly confused, Usagi frowned, slumping back into her seat. Her companions were being rude, and she didn't even know what she had said that would have caused that reaction! Whipping wasn't funny, was it? She looked down and brushed off the biscuit crumbs she found on her clothing while waiting for them to calm down.

However, her phone told her she had a new text, the sharp tone travelling up through the fabric of her pocket. Eagerly fishing it out, she flipped it open, retrieving the message with quick movements of her thumb.

'_Hey Odango! I finally managed to get away! I'll be there shortly. Want to meet me outside? *wink, grin*'_

Squealing happily, the small blonde shot up from her seat, heading to the front. She didn't bother telling Michiru or Mamoru where she was going, the two gradually stopping laughing, quietly soaking in the warmth of each other.

Pushing open the glass door of the café, Usagi looked up and down the street, searching for a familiar motorcycle or Ferrari. She hopped from foot to foot, slightly shivering in the cool overcast afternoon air. Wrapping the sleeves of her light sweater over her hands, she unconsciously started daydreaming about Haruka.

Mmm… She loved the way Haruka looked in her motorcycle jacket! But if her girlfriend had taken the car that day, chances were she'd have put the top down, meaning she'd have sexy wind-messy hair that Usagi loved to run her hands through. And then, her face'd be cool as well, and Usagi could warm them up with her hands, smiling shyly up at her lover. And Haruka would smile down at her with that devastating expression of hers that made Usagi's heart beat fast every time she saw it. The taller blonde would wrap her arms around her waist, drawing her in, and Usagi would happily melt into her embrace. And then… And then with those amazing hot, wet, sensual lips of hers, Haruka would lean down to kiss her breathless…

"You look like you're having fun," Haruka's rough, smoky voice purred into her ear.

Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she squealed, whirling around. Flinging her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, Haruka's hands automatically coming up to catch her around her waist, Usagi crushed their mouths together. She had gotten hot thinking about her, so, darnit, she was going to make the best of it and kiss her girlfriend senseless!

If Haruka had been surprised by the sudden appearance of Usagi in her arms, she barely showed it. Only stiffening slightly for a couple of seconds, she began to actively kiss back, bringing Usagi as close to her body as she could. Reveling in the feeling of her strength, Usagi raised herself higher up on her tiptoes, opening her mouth wider in response to Haruka's tongue.

She had never been as passionate or as public with displays of affection when she had been dating Mamoru, but there was something about Haruka that made her ache to be kissed and hugged and cuddled and just _touched_ by her. Even if it was as simple as brushing softly against each other as they walked, or holding hands, or just relaxing side by side, it really didn't matter to Usagi. She felt so protected and safe in Haruka's presence, it made the love between them burn all the brighter.

While cuddles and softness were wonderful, the heat and pleasure Haruka caused inside her was pretty darn wonderful too. Sometimes when Usagi couldn't keep her hands off her sexy girlfriend, it made her feel a little embarrassed. But Haruka didn't seem to mind. And for her part, Haruka could be pretty insatiable as well! Usagi had never dreamed of being as open with her body as she was with Haruka, (she and Mamoru hadn't gone All the Way before they broke up) but when their relationship had gotten serious, she found that love and affection made the way easier.

Slowly lowering Usagi down fully onto her feet, Haruka made a happy sound in the back of her throat and brought her hands up to softly rest on the blonde's shoulders. Usagi smiled into the kiss, finally deciding it was time to stop the free show. As if in agreement, they slowed down the embrace, deep kisses turning into soft closemouthed pecks. Usagi slid her arms down, bringing them back to her sides.

"Well," Haruka chuckled, rocking back on her heels and dropping her hands, smiling, "If that's the reaction I get for being late, I'll make sure they keep me behind every day."

Heat rose to Usagi's face, and she lightly slapped Haruka's arm. "It was your fault, you know."

"For what? The kiss?" Grinning, Haruka reached out and gently fixed one of Usagi's bangs that had been mussed, "I don't see how. You're the one that attacked me." She glanced behind the shorter blonde, and then walked around to take a seat at an outside table, snagging Usagi's elbow to lead her over, dropping it as she settled in.

Watching her and rolling her eyes knowing they'd go inside soon, Usagi took the seat across the table, smiling anyway. She placed both of her elbows onto the table top, resting her chin onto her upturned palms. "It was your fault. You started it with the text."

"Really now?" Haruka mimicked her position and placed her own elbows onto the table, leaning in. "I just told you I was on my way. I don't see how that translated into 'jump me'."

Usagi blushed again. With her face close to her, Haruka's deep blue eyes fascinated her, and she studied them. "You didn't say those exact words, baka."

"So what did I say?" Haruka absently mindedly brushed a lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes away, the image making Usagi's heart warm over with the cuteness.

"You know what you said."

"No, obviously, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nope.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Playfully growling, Usagi stood up and leaned forward, reaching over to rap her knuckles against the top of Haruka's head. Before she drew back again though, she lightly kissed her in mild apology. "Fine," she grumbled, scooting back to fully lean against the back of the wrought iron chair, "I'll refresh your memory. You said, 'Meet me outside? Grin, wink.' Something like that."

"Huh. I did?" Putting one finger to her chin, Haruka raised her eyes and looked off to the right, shrugging. A smile played on her lips. "Well…" she drawled, "I still don't see how it translates to –"

"You know very well what you meant. Besides, you were late, so I started… Mmm…" Looking down, Usagi fidgeted in her seat, blushing and playing with her fingers under the table.

"Mmm…?" She could hear the raised eyebrow and smirk in her girlfriend's voice.

Knowing that the tall blonde wouldn't stop asking until she answered, Usagi finally sighed and smiled affectionately up at Haruka. "I tried to figure out what vehicle you took today."

The older girl smiled, frowned, furrowed her brow, and looked confused in rapid order, "Huh. Really?" After Usagi nodded, she still didn't look fully convinced. "And thinking about transportation vehicles made you jump," Usagi narrowed her eyes and Haruka quickly changed her vocabulary, "Er, kiss me?"

Usagi shook her head. "No…" she drew the word out, trying to fight the natural embarrassment she felt. Finally, she latched onto the only excuse that would work, "I'll tell you later, kay? Mamoru and Michi-chan are probably waiting for us!"

Making a big presentation of sighing as she did so, Haruka stood up and walked around the table to come to a stop behind Usagi's chair. "Alright, Odango," she leaned down to whisper to her, making goosebumps appear on Usagi's neck, "I'll hold you to that."

"Thank you." Smiling brightly, Usagi accepted the hand her girlfriend offered, once again amazed at how well their hands fit together. After Haruka opened the café door for her, Usagi took the lead and started tugging her to where Michiru and Mamoru waited. As she weaved through the tables and chairs, she turned back, smiling. "So, motorcycle or car?" She still really wanted to know!

Haruka grinned, her expression almost a smirk. Squeezing Usagi's hand, she waited until Usagi pulled her to the booth, "Neither. I took the bus."


	9. Of Rose and Ocean

AN: Warning, het alert! Shocking, I know, but here's part of a back story that has not been told. If you don't like straight-ness, don't read.

* * *

Over the course of the next two hours, numerous cups of tea, milkshakes, and coffee were drunk, countless biscuits and slices of cake eaten, and only Mamoru had the audacity to order a salad. Haruka had teased him by asking if his tuxedo was starting to pinch around his waist. Mamoru wouldn't have minded the quip so much if Michiru hadn't giggled with the others. And his protest that he had gotten leaner since his first stint as Tuxedo Kamen only achieved more laughter. He passed a hand over his face and groaned.

A small hand reached up and removed his, pulling it back down to his lap. Opening his eyes and smiling, he squeezed Michiru's hand, holding it possessively. It had been quite accidental that he had fallen in love with the Senshi of Neptune.

After the first time they met, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He had struggled with his feelings for a long time, knowing that not only was he already in a relationship with someone he loved, but that the woman he wanted was in a relationship with another woman. Distracted and feeling guilty for his straying thoughts, Mamoru had unfortunately found himself having a short temper around Usagi, often shutting her out. If he had really been paying attention to her, he would have noticed her distancing herself from him as well, but his sense of honor and destiny made him stay in the relationship far longer than he should have. Even in the end, he really should have seen it coming.

More weekends, often than not, he and Usagi double dated with Michiru and Haruka. Their solo dates happened far and fewer between. Mamoru had already forgotten the reason they had gone out on the first outing, but he did remember how paranoid he felt thinking Haruka would rear back and punch him for hitting on her girlfriend all through the date. Again, he should have noticed that Haruka had been paying more attention to Usagi, while Michiru mainly talked with him, but he didn't, too caught up in his guilt. It hadn't been until the fifth double date that Mamoru realized he wasn't alone in his pain.

The four of them had gone to an amusement park about an hour's car ride away from Tokyo, all of them feeling certain they wouldn't meet anyone they knew that could interrupt the day. He and Usagi had been good for the first hour of the day, walking around the park together. While not holding hands or touching in any significant way, they still walked side by side. Behind them, Haruka and Michiru were doing the same, Haruka's hands uncharacteristically shoved into her pockets, Michiru clasping her hands together behind her back. It was almost in silent agreement that they split up when they reached the Haunted House.

As they loitered outside the entrance, Usagi latched onto Haruka's arm, the tall blonde being the person closest to her, as she was already shaking with fear. Almost with relief, Haruka slung her arm over his girlfriend's shoulders, boasting that she'd keep Odango safe. Watching the two girls walk away, disappearing behind the door of the attraction, Mamoru let out a big breath he didn't know he was keeping. Trying to appear incredibly smooth, he turned to Michiru. Mustering all the courage he had, he made some joke about them now having to go together, and offered the turquoise haired woman his arm. A slow, sweet smile spread over Michiru's face, and as she accepted, she softly took his arm. Acutely aware of how close they were, Mamoru smiled, trying to ignore the heat he felt radiating out from her body. As the door closed behind them, leaving them in near darkness, Mamoru could swear he felt Michiru press closer to him. They walked forward.

It was actually a decent haunted house, managing to elicit a few breathy squeaks and noises from his companion and sending his heart racing a couple of times. He actually thought it was very cute that Michiru, who was usually so composed and calm, could actually be scared by an amusement park attraction. When a particularly effective prop werewolf popped out from the darkness, Michiru had actually gasped, turning to throw her arms around him. Stunned, he wrapped his arms around her, moaning softly in his head at how fantastic she felt against him.

He hugged her for a wonderful couple of seconds, deciding he'd take as much of the sensation he could. He fully expected her to move away, and even looked down at her to make sure she was even conscious when she hadn't. "Michi-"

"Shh." Her low voice hushed him, and she tightened her arms around his waist. Slowly, almost hesitantly, one of her hands moved up his body, making him shiver. Not believing what was happening, he stared down at her with wide eyes. When her hand stopped at the nape of his neck, Michiru raised her head to look up at him.

What he saw in her eyes in the dark of the haunted house at that moment would always stay with him. It made his heart lurch, his body suddenly fill with heat. With almost no prompting from her hand, Mamoru leaned down, kissing the woman he loved. Michiru did not hesitate to kiss him back with the same urgency.

They both knew they wouldn't be able to stay in that embrace for long. But for those wonderful few minutes, they acknowledged each other. They both felt the passion they had denied, communicating it with lips, tongues, hands clutching around each other. But the moment could not last. As they slowly moved away from each other, Mamoru knew he had just fallen off the tallest mountain he could find. If the ground didn't break him, would he be able to climb back up with Michiru?

Walking the rest of the way through the attraction, they didn't speak, and Mamoru noticed they were both making a decisive effort not to come into contact with each other. Taking the time to get his body back under control and try to remove any signs of the kiss, the exit door quickly appeared. It was lit brighter than the rest of the house. Pausing, both of them standing silent, Mamoru decided he'd step up and make the first move, "Give me your cell phone." His voice sounded loud, the creepy haunted house music not crucial by the exit.

Flinching, probably not expecting him to say anything, Michiru looked up at him, searching his gaze. Her eyes really were an amazing color, he marveled, as he could see them better in the light. What made them different than Usagi's, that they drew him in? It wasn't just the color, he knew. It must be the experience and strength that shone through. No, it wasn't anything so simple like that. It was her. It was Michiru herself that made her eyes so powerful, he thought to himself.

He was so caught up in losing himself in her eyes that he didn't notice when she had gotten her phone out of her bag, as she managed to do so without looking away from him. When it suddenly came into his line of vision, he blinked, a hand instantly coming up to remove it from in front of his eyes. Michiru giggled softly, smiling at him impishly.

She looked so beautiful emotion welled up inside him so strongly he couldn't look away. Mamoru regretted not tangling his fingers in her turquoise hair when they kissed, sure it was as soft as it looked. Her lips, slightly open as she looked back up at him, looked so tempting, he unconsciously leaned forward. Once he had tasted them, he would do anything to taste them again.

"Mamoru-san. Why did you want my phone?"

Realizing what he was doing, Mamoru snapped up, looking down at her phone to try to hide the stupid expression on his face. Quickly dialing in his cell phone number and saving it in her phonebook, he hoped Haruka wouldn't find it. Finished, he handed it back to her, swallowing when their fingers met. "There. I programmed my phone number."

He didn't have to explain what that meant.

Somehow, when they stepped out of the haunted house into the bright sunlight, they managed to look like nothing had happened. Haruka and Usagi were waiting under the shade of a tree, his girlfriend perched on the fence Haruka was leaning against. Accepting the taller blonde's hand, Usagi jumped down and made her way over to him. As she moved away to rejoin her girlfriend, Michiru's hand softly bumped against his, sliding away and leaving a trail of heat where their skin had touched.

Looking down into the calm blue eyes of the girl he was supposed to be aching for, the full ramifications of what he and Michiru had done crashed down on him. Looking up as he and Usagi moved to continue their path to the next attraction, Mamoru caught Michiru's gaze for a split second. In that brief connection, he knew she felt it too.

Somehow, despite the increased tension in the group, the date had ended with no punches thrown.

After that, each double date got worse. Now, Michiru was spending more time with him than Haruka, who was almost always with Usagi. It wasn't long until he and Usagi stopped acting like a couple at all, each treating the other like a treasured friend. Because they had never been very big on affection in public, and only slightly more amorous in private, he didn't notice when the end of a date changed from them hugging and kissing each other sweetly to Usagi kissing him briefly on the lips, then to a small peck on his cheek, till finally only the hug carried through, accompanied by a small smile. They also started to never bother spending any time together privately.

The only time it seemed he and Usagi had a relationship was when they were at Senshi meetings. Unconscious agreement between Mamoru and Usagi kept them sitting together. However, that too, ceased when both affairs came out in the open.

It had been such a relief when everyone came clean. The only thing that really surprised Mamoru about Usagi (other than the fact that she had fallen in love with another woman, something he had no problem with. In fact, he secretly found it funny that his ex-girlfriend had left him for the woman his girlfriend had left to be with him.) was that it had been she who had told him first, alone, and in his apartment.

While she hadn't named the woman she was seeing at that point, excitement raced through his body anyway. It just made so much _sense_ if it was Haruka, he thought, his mind suddenly pointing out everything odd he had observed between them.

And while he would have loved to been able to feel only happiness at her news, he couldn't say that that was true. At that time, he had loved the young blonde for about two years, seen the future they were supposed to have together, and met the daughter they had conceived together. Even though he wasn't in love with Usagi anymore, and would be truly happier with Michiru, he still felt a little pain and sadness at the news she had been cheating on him and had found someone else.

When his only reaction seemed to be a small smile and a dropping of his shoulders while saying he would support her, Usagi looked like that was the last thing she had really expected. However, when he suddenly enfolded her into a tight hug, needing to feel her next to him one last time, for the first time in a long time she truly hugged him back.

It was a bittersweet hug. He held her close, eyes closed, trying to commit everything into his memory. The feeling of her arms around him, the smell of her hair, and the soft pressing of her body against his… He felt emotionally better than he had in ages. He knew he still had to admit his own infidelity, but for that moment, it didn't matter.

Drawing in a deep breath and sighing it out, pulling back, Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes. They had started tearing, and he could see that even though she didn't love him as much as she had, she was hurting. Knowing that what he would tell her would affect her the same way it had affected him, he grabbed her hands into his, trying to figure out the best way to tell her with the least hurtful words.

Finally, the direct way seemed the best. It was much like Usagi's admission, but he didn't hesitate to pull her into another hug when she started crying. She clung to his shirt, trying to speak, her sobs ruining any chance he could understand them. Feeling her shake in his arms, he was surprised to realize that it wasn't only her trembling. And she wasn't the only one crying. Unbidden, tears came to his eyes, stinging behind his eyelids. Holding her on the bed they had never used, tucked safely away in his apartment, they had cried together.

Looking up from his and Michiru's clasped hands, Mamoru watched as Usagi grinned widely, laughing at something silly Haruka had said. The blonde almost glowed, her face completely open. She looked _happy_.

Catching Haruka's gaze, he held it. Slightly tilting his head in the direction of Usagi, he nodded firmly. Only when the woman nodded back, just as serious, he let a big smile cross his face, nodding at her again. Her eyes flicked over towards Michiru, and she nodded. Holding back another smile, he nodded again. It was her turn to smile, nodding back. In their own way, they were confirming that the other made their exes happier than they ever could, reaffirming their support and acceptance.

Distracted by a tug on his hand, Mamoru turned his attention back to the half of the table where Usagi and Michiru sat across from each other. He quickly realized that the tugging hadn't been a sign to pay attention. Instead, it appeared that Michiru had finally given in and was explaining to Usagi exactly what they had meant by the word 'whipped'.

Trying so hard to keep back laughter, his girlfriend was jerking her arms whenever it seemed like it was particularly tough not to. He grinned, watching the amusement that danced in her eyes. Feeling his gaze on her, Michiru turned her head and smiled at him. Mamoru marveled again at just how much he was in love with her.

While outwardly Michiru was often calm and reserved, Mamoru knew what an amazing, vibrant and passionate woman she was. Most people only saw her passion when she played the violin, but he had learned to see it in everything she did. A simple touch, a simple glance, and he knew exactly how she was feeling. She often smiled in amusement, as she seemed to find humor in everyday situations.

Her smiles were magical, her fingers soft and confident. Her body made him ache for her, but it was her mind that turned him on the most. Her turquoise hair was always perfect except for when she was painting, and that was almost when he loved her the most. Her voice, after a hard battle, was soft and serious as she admitted her fears and doubts, her pain and sadness. And her eyes, when she looked at him, were the most beautiful color he had seen in the world.

He was thankful that he made her _happy_, too. She certainly made him.


	10. The Best Laid Plans Start Here!

AN: Short chapter, but... It totally sets up for a huge thing happening in the next chapter! Bwahahahaha! *grin* Oh, and thank my good friend RubyNury for getting me off my butt and writing for this story again. Sometimes real life hits you real hard, and only your friends can patch you up. Thank you, dear friend. *smile*

And on with the show!

* * *

Eventually, the party broke up. Leaving first for a movie that had just opened that weekend, Mamoru and Michiru promised to meet them early the next day to prepare for the Senshi meeting scheduled. Watching the couple walk away, Haruka leaned back against the booth, slipping her arm around Usagi's waist.

"Well, Odango," she murmured, looking down into her girlfriend's pure blue eyes, "What do you want to do now?"

Usagi smiled at her, snuggling into her side. "Can we just sit here for a little longer?" The younger girl laced her hands around the one Haruka had splayed on her stomach.

Closing her eyes as she happily soaked in the feeling of Usagi next to her, Haruka smirked a little and squeezed her possessively. "Of course. Is there anything you want to do after that?"

Usagi seemed to pause at that.

"Hmm? What's this?" Leaning down and gently nuzzling the side of her girlfriend's head, she waited patiently for the reply.

Usagi giggled a little at the ticklish feeling of Haruka's nose, and put a hand out to press against the older girl's head, gently pushing her back. "Now, be nice!" Usagi smiled at her. "I just, well. It's a little embarrassing, I guess."

"What? What you want to do?"

"Mmhm." Looking away and biting her lower lip lightly, a suddenly shy smile and blush appeared on her girlfriend's face. Staring at her with her mouth open, Haruka had to blink and mentally pinch herself to remind herself that Usagi was _hers_.

Haruka's attraction to the younger girl had been instantaneous, and while she had been able to convince herself that it was just a childish crush and meant nothing when she hadn't been around her, every face to face meeting would undo every fragile excuse she had grasped at. After her slip up of giving in to temptation and kissing Usagi at the dance, she had finally had to admit to herself that it wasn't lust or childish at all.

It was love. Deep, all consuming love.

Reaching out, she gently tucked a strand of hair behind Usagi's ear, smiling at the blue eyes that looked up at her.

Every touch, every taste, every breath of air Haruka was allowed to have of Usagi made everything worthwhile.

Small fingers tugged at her hand, and she realized Usagi had started talking again. "I, well, Mama's been asking me why I've been so happy lately, and…"

Wait, what? Usagi's… mother? Sitting back into her seat and making her expression more serious, Haruka felt an odd emotion she had never experienced before.

"And it's true. I _have_ been happier lately. And, well, I think she knows, you know?" Usagi glanced up at her face, smiling shyly again. "It's a little scary, but…"

Haruka cut her off. "Odango," she smiled, "Are you asking me to meet your parents?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, just Mama. I am NOT ready to introduce you to Papa." A worried look clouded the blonde's eyes, and she avoided Haruka's gaze.

Oh, Odango… The capacity for her kitten to worry was endearing, but the sandy blonde wanted to see her smile instead. Studying the dejected slump to the younger girl's shoulders, Haruka made a big spectacle of sighing loudly. "Well, if you _insist_." At Usagi's almost insulted look, she grinned and moved her face closer. Usagi automatically tilted her head up, and Haruka gently kissed her.

Nipping at the blonde's lower lip, she kissed it softly to take the sting away. "Odango," she whispered huskily, moving away just enough to meet Usagi's gaze with her own, "I am incredibly honored that you want me to meet your mother."

"Really?" Usagi's voice was soft and hesitant as her eyes moved back and forth, trying to gage what Haruka was thinking.

She inclined her head. "Really."

A huge smile slowly took over her face, and Usagi threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around Haruka's waist. Coughing slightly in surprise, she hugged Usagi back. Her bunny was so free with emotions!

*

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi Mama. It's me."

"Usagi-chan!" Ikuko shouldered the phone and continued putting away the vacuum. The white cat friend of Luna's had accidentally knocked over one of the house plants, and she had just finished cleaning it up, "Have you seen Luna?"

"Uh… No, Mama. I think she's at Ami-chan's house today. Er, why?"

Ikuko shook her head. "Never mind," she answered, "Just that her friend of hers came over and made a mess."

"Artemis?" Her daughter's voice sounded surprised. "Well, I'll be sure to tell Minako-chan to keep a better eye on him."

"No, no, dear. That's quite alright." Smiling, Ikuko giggled, shutting the closet door. "I think he's courting her. Next thing you know, there might be a litter of kittens running around."

There was a poignant silence on the end of the phone, and finally her daughter answered, "Eh heh, yeah. Actually, she's already pregnant."

"Really?" Over the sound of her own voice, it sounded like someone next to Usagi was also surprised.

"Yeah. But she swore me to secrecy, so I didn't – well, I guess I was keeping it a surprise." There was a flurry of whispers on the other side of the phone, but all she could make out were the names Chibi-Usa and Diana.

Finally, her daughter's voice came back, loud and directed to her. "Uhm, Mama. Have you had lunch yet…?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ikuko unwrapped the apron around her waist and looked at the clock. "Why, you're correct," she stated, "It's already four o'clock. No, dear. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Silence.

"Usagi-chan?"

"I… Er…"

Ahh. Ikuko smiled. She knew her daughter well. She was willing to bet what her daughter wanted. "Dear, have you had lunch?"

"…Kinda."

"Are you still hungry?"

"…Yes."

Someone with a deep voice chuckled near Usagi. "When are you NOT hungry, Odango?"

Ooh, was that…?

"Haruka! Hush."

Haruka. Ikuko tasted the word in her mouth. Strong name. "Am I to assume that you are inviting me out to lunch, dear?" she asked.

"Y-yes." Her daughter took a deep breath. "Yes, Mama," she said again, her voice clearer and more assured, "Would you please meet me for lunch?"

Ikuko felt a thrill go through her body. Yes! She was finally going to meet the boy who had stolen her daughter's heart! While she hadn't disliked Mamoru-san, Usagi seemed much happier with her new boyfriend than she had ever been with her ex.

"Why, what a lovely idea," she trilled, glancing in the mirror to make sure her hair looked presentable, "Where would you like to meet?" Getting directions to a small café that apparently her daughter favored and promising to meet up within the hour, Ikuko almost had to stop herself from giggling out loud as she set the phone back into its cradle.

Looking at her reflection once more and grabbing her purse and sun hat, she made her way to the bus stop, locking the door behind her. And as she waited, idly watching the cars go by, trying to figure out what the mystery boy looked like, Ikuko knew, that even though she was very excited to meet this Haruka boy, she was going to make sure he was good enough for her daughter!


	11. Into the Lion's Den

AN: *smiles* Short chapter, but it was an obvious stopping point, and it's better than nothing, ne?

* * *

Oh god, what had even possessed her into thinking this was a good idea? Groaning, feeling her stomach tighten and her face flush, Usagi sought out Haruka's hand. Lacing their fingers together, she smiled faintly at the wink the sandy blonde gave her. Oh god oh god oh god. Maybe she should just chicken out? Send Haruka away?

…Pray for a youma attack? Usagi felt like pounding her head against the table.

She had thought long and hard about how her mother would react to meeting her girlfriend. Certainly, her mother had never made disparaging or homophobic remarks, but then again, there had hardly been place for any. It wasn't like Usagi yelled out gay slogans or had pictures of lesbians all around her room. All she could remember was that one time that the whole family had been watching a show on television and a lesbian storyline appeared. And while her father had shifted uncomfortably on the couch and cleared his throat, Ikuko had merely smoothed down the hem of her dress. In fact, after the show had ended and the lesbians had ended up happily together (with help from the main character of the show, of course), her mother had remarked that it was nice that everything had worked out for the two.

Did that mean…? She snuck a glance at Haruka, who was idly reading the menu, her thumb rubbing soothingly over Usagi's skin under the table. Would…? Would her mother be happy that everything had worked out for her daughter?

The bell above the door jingled for the 'nth time. Usagi's head whipped up, her eyes searching for her mother's dark blue hair. Having been disappointed (and actually relieved) countless times before that it wasn't Ikuko, she wasn't quite prepared when it was indeed it was her mother making her way into the café. Her eyes widened, and her heart jolted in her chest. Dropping Haruka's hand, she jumped up hastily, practically leaping over the table. Almost knocking over her chair in haste, she straightened and tugged her clothing into place, smoothing out her bangs.

She was petrified.

She was petrified, but she forced a big smile onto her face anyway. Walking forward to meet her mother at the front, weaving her way around tables and couples and waiters, she prayed that her knees would keep her up. Spotting her as she drew near, Usagi's mother smiled at her.

"Usagi-chan!" Ikuko greeted her, drawing Usagi into hug, smiling broadly. "It was very nice of you to invite me to lunch."

"H-hai, Mama," Usagi stuttered back before she could stop the cracking her voice, "I just, erm, there's this p-perso – friend! Uhm, friend, that I… That I want you to meet." She ended in almost a whisper, swallowing. This had NOT been a good idea!

Her mother looked at her, a concerned expression on her face. She reached out a hand to lay on the blonde's shoulder, her brown eyes kind. "Usagi, are you alright?"

Usagi's eyes widened, and she nodded enthusiastically. Maybe doing this in public hadn't been the greatest of ideas… "Of course, Mama!" Taking her mother's hand, she took a deep breath and spun around. If she didn't do this now, she'd find some excuse to leave, and neither she nor her mother nor Haruka deserved it. And if Usagi had been the one to suggest that two of the most important people in her life should meet up, then she meant it. She just needed to re-find that courage.

And fast.

Approaching the table she had left Haruka at, she was momentarily confused to not see the older girl in her seat. Instead, however, Haruka had stood up as well, coming around to the front of the table, an almost practiced neutral look on her face. If her lover was nervous, it didn't show.

And right then, at that split second, Usagi was grateful that Haruka was wearing gender neutral clothing. She dropped her mother's hand, taking one step off to the side. "Mama, this is…"

Haruka walked forward, smiling handsomely, offering Ikuko her hand. "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san. I am Tenoh Haruka."

Watching their interaction closely, Usagi bit her lip. Ohh, please… Let Mama like Haruka!


	12. And Slowly Does the World Change

Usagi's mother sipped her tea quietly. Eyes lowered at the table top, it was impossible to guess what she was thinking. Though Usagi hadn't introduced Haruka as her gir – bo – lover yet, Haruka had gotten the feeling that Ikuko knew that was the sort of relationship she had with her daughter. It really only rested on Usagi's shoulders as to how the rest of the 'introduction' went.

Taking a sip of her own tea, a nice orange blend, Haruka tried to figure out herself how Usagi was going to treat things. Though it would be a little disappointing if Usagi felt she had to introduce Haruka as her boyfriend, the sandy blonde had no trouble playing along. She knew very well that her girlfriend sometimes appreciated that when they were out, they looked like any other heterosexual couple. Usagi was, after all, younger than Haruka, and if that's what made Usagi comfortable, Haruka would play along as long as she had to.

Ikuko set down her tea cup, distracting Haruka from her thoughts. Following her lead, Haruka set hers down, and waited patiently.

"Tenoh-san," Ikuko began, but Haruka cut her off.

"Please, call me Haruka."

"Haruka-san," Ikuko nodded, a faint appraising look appearing on her face, her brown eyes open and curious, "How did you meet my daughter?"

Eyes widening slightly, Haruka ran through their meeting quickly in her mind to figure out how much she could actually share. "Well," she started, smiling, "Usagi-chan and I met at the Crown Arcade. I was playing a racing game, and she and her friend Minako stopped to watch. I challenged both of them to games, and the rest is pretty much history. Once you meet Usagi, it's almost impossible not to be drawn to her."

Ikuko nodded, resting her chin casually on her palm, her elbow on the table top; in that position, Haruka could see hints of Usagi in her, and that made her smile. "Yes, my Usagi-chan makes friends easily." The way she said friends told Haruka all she needed to know to stop entertaining any thoughts that Ikuko didn't know she and Usagi were dating.

Before Haruka could respond, Usagi reappeared from where she had been splashing water on her face in the bathroom, looking incredibly nervous again as she slid back into the booth. Her eyes kept flitting back and forth from Haruka to her mother. "So!" she burst out with, her voice higher than normal, "Mama, what have you and Haruka been talking about?"

Smirking inwardly at how cute and flustered the smaller blonde was acting, Haruka slipped her hand around Usagi's, squeezing gently. She knew that unless Ikuko dropped something, it was unlikely she would know what their hands were doing under the table. That brought up some intriguing thoughts, but Haruka shook them away, chastising herself. Meeting the mother of the person you loved was not the time to think up a new fantasy!

"Oh, Haruka-san and I were just talking about how the two of you met." Ikuko smiled at her daughter.

"Y-you were?" Usagi asked, eyes bugging out a little, "She – he – er, Haruka did?"

Oh, so that's how Usagi was going to play it. Haruka hoped Usagi knew what she was getting into.

* * *

Ikuko studied the strong looking …person in front of her. Tenoh Haruka was handsomely attractive, tall, intense, and very much in love with Usagi. It was easy to see. It would have warmed Ikuko's heart more if she could _just _put her finger on what gender Haruka _was_. That was not something she'd ever thought she'd have to figure out.

Outwardly, the teenager looked like a slim young man, and even carried himself as so. But _certain _things… Sometimes the tilt of his lips, the way he held his tea cup, and how long his eyelashes were – they seemed more feminine than masculine.

Certainly, there was nothing wrong with a young man being effeminate, and this one (if indeed he _was _a male) managed to keep it at a level that didn't detract from his attractiveness.

Ikuko chuckled at herself, blushing a little on the inside. The way she was studying Usagi's, er, _lover_? would probably be seen as creepy, but thankfully Haruka and Usagi were too wrapped up in talking about the time they had met to pay too much attention to her.

She studied the pair over her tea cup. The connection between her daughter and Haruka was plain to see. If only Usagi could look her in the _eye_.

* * *

Usagi could feel her mother's piercing gaze as a creeping flush making its way up her body. Digging her fingernails into her palm, sweating under Haruka's hand, Usagi tried to keep the nervous fluttering of her heart to herself. It wouldn't do to worry anyone with the heart attack she wasn't really having.

She wasn't ashamed of Haruka. She wasn't ashamed of their relationship. She wasn't ashamed of her bisexuality. She _knew _she was in love with Haruka. She _knew _it wasn't a phase. She'd _fight _for their relationship. In fact, wasn't this introduction to her mother like a trial run for when the other senshi were informed? If worse came to worse, her mother would kick her out. However, with the senshi… She shuddered, turning to face her mother completely.

"So, Mama," she started, squeezing Haruka's hand before letting it go, "Uhm, did you know Haruka's a famous racecar driver?"

Haruka groaned, putting her head into her hand. "_Odango_…"

"Oh?" Ikuko looked interested, smiling widely at Usagi's girlfriend, "I _thought _you looked familiar, but I didn't want to ask. Kenji-papa's been watching the circuit lately. Which number are you?"

Whoah. Usagi blinked. She didn't know her father had been doing that. And listen to her mom! She sounded knowledgeable! She relaxed a bit, grinning at Haruka proudly and propping her chin on her hand. Haruka looked at her in exasperation, blue eyes twinkling, and Usagi stuck her tongue out at her in response.

Rolling her eyes, lips quirked into an amused smile, Haruka looked back at Ikuko. She poked Usagi's thigh as she started talking, and Usagi jumped, pinching the back of her hand.

* * *

Haruka smiled. Usagi was relaxing. That was good. She flexed her hand to ease the slight stinging from her pinch.

Ikuko was surprising her with how genuinely curious and interested she was in listening to Haruka explain about the complicated business that was the Japanese racing industry. And from the way she was soaking in the information, eyes shining and leaning forward, Haruka figured it wasn't _just _Usagi's father who liked to watch. She also had to admit that as Usagi started chiming in, asking questions she probably had saved up for a while, it was nice to share a 'normal' conversation with her.

When Ikuko excused herself to head to the restroom, Usagi watched her like a hawk. As soon as she turned a corner in the restaurant, Haruka suddenly found a hot mouth attached to hers. The girl clutching at the collar of her shirt and pulling her in close, Haruka had _just _slid her hands around Usagi's waist when Usagi pulled away, panting. Eyes darkened, she bit her lip, Haruka's gaze following the motion. She swallowed and looked back up to meet Usagi's gaze. As soon as their eyes met, they were kissing again.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Just hold on a sec!" Gasping, Haruka jerked back, hands coming up to grasp Usagi's shoulders. "I, I love this, Odango, but here's not the time nor place." She looked around to see the occupants of nearby tables studiously trying to seem like they hadn't noticed the embrace, and she shook her head, smiling softly, "And especially not when your mom's coming back at any time."

When she looked back at Usagi, Haruka's heart faltered when she saw the silent tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes. "Usagi?" she whispered, lifting a hand to gently wipe the tears away.

Usagi shook her head, closing her eyes and dropping her chin. The tears were quiet and so unlike the normal loud waterworks that Haruka knew something was really wrong. She furrowed her brow, sliding closer to the smaller girl and wrapping an arm around her waist, caressing her cheek with her other hand. "Usagi?" she repeated.

* * *

Ikuko looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair. She figured she'd give Usagi and Haruka a couple more minutes.

She hadn't actually had to go to the bathroom. She'd seen the telltale beginnings of Usagi's shoulders beginning to droop, and sixteen years of raising the young woman told her that her daughter was minutes away from losing her emotions. She'd actually been proud of her daughter for the control she'd been showing. Because, Ikuko turned on the tap and began running warm water over her hands, she'd figured it out.

Tenoh Haruka, the famous racecar driver and the person her daughter was hopelessly in love with, was female.


End file.
